


朋友的职责

by xll310



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: 是吉恩尼诺年轻时的一个故事……PWP……OOC 慎





	朋友的职责

朋友的职责

 

作者：阿x丸  
CP：尼诺x吉恩（ACCA13区监察课）  
分级：NC-17  
久违地与椘老师（又）约好一起开（zuo）坑（si）

 

 

对于尼诺来说，今天是个重大的日子。  
“呐，爸爸。我们的王子，今天18岁了哦。”独自坐在餐桌边的尼诺捂着脸喃喃自语着。许久之后，尼诺揉了揉自己青色的头发，抓起桌上的平光粗框眼镜，匆匆出门。

吉恩•欧塔斯的18岁生日是个平凡的日子，至少吉恩本人是这么想的。所以当他结束了打工，回到家打开自己家门的瞬间，不应属于自己家的色彩斑斓的装饰让他楞在了原地。  
“Happy Birthday!”把吉恩有些迷离的思绪拉回来的是与响亮的礼炮的声音一同响起的妹妹的声音，以及那时时刻刻会让吉恩失神的充满磁性的友人的声音：“生日快乐，吉恩。”  
“尼诺……萝塔……”吉恩露出了温柔的笑容。

“咔擦。”一整天的等待为的就是这一瞬间。尼诺熟练地把吉恩的笑容留在了相机中，而听见熟悉的相机的响声之后的吉恩，总是会笑得更灿烂。那是只给予自己的笑容，尼诺的内心是这么认为的。

“Happy Birthday to you……”尼诺与萝塔一起轻轻地唱着生日歌，吉恩在歌声中闭上了眼睛，合起双手。吉恩的脸上写满了疲倦，却露出了柔和的笑容，这让尼诺感到一切都是值得的。

尼诺在为自己唱歌。吉恩紧闭着双眼，仿佛害怕脑海中回荡的尼诺的低沉的歌声会从眼睛的缝中溜走一般。神啊。求你让这一刻能再停留久一些吧。吉恩•欧塔斯祈祷着。

 

尼诺家的餐桌，见证了这个家许许多多的记忆。而这张餐桌也不会想到，这个家的话题中心人物，竟会与许多空的啤酒罐一同，伏在自己身上，手里还紧紧地握着一个空的啤酒杯。  
“吉恩……你喝太多了！”尼诺无奈地看着吉恩。但是导致这局面发生的却是自己。  
或许是因为自从那件事发生以来吉恩脸上的疲劳和悲伤从未褪去，或许是因为今夜的王子的笑容太过温柔，又或许是因为自己的忍受能力早已到达了极限。抑或是因为尼诺害怕，下一秒，吉恩便会变回那个让他难过得世界都失去颜色的悲伤的表情。所以他在萝塔玩累了沉沉睡着之后，把一脸疲倦的吉恩带出了家门，不顾他讶异的目光，在便利店买了几瓶啤酒，拉着他回到了自己家。  
“为了18岁干杯。”说着不知道是为了欺骗吉恩，还是欺骗自己的话。  
吉恩应该是第一次喝酒。但是他却一口气灌下了一整杯酒，随后紧紧地皱着眉。尼诺的心猛地揪了一下，他抓起自己的杯子，喝光了自己的酒。  
“酒真是……特别呢。”吉恩低声呢喃着。尼诺看到他苍白的脸上已经泛起了一丝通红，内心的深处有一种情感正在汹涌地翻腾着，尼诺为自己和吉恩倒满了酒，然后一饮而尽。  
“喂！不是为了我干杯吗……怎么就自己喝起来了。”吉恩责怪的笑容让尼诺的脸上火烧般地燥热。  
“抱歉，我好久，呃不，没怎么喝过酒。”尼诺有些慌张地辩解着，而吉恩再次一口气清空了面前的酒杯。尼诺默默地再次倒满两人的酒杯，两人静静地喝着酒。  
片刻，吉恩的双颊的通红已经蔓延到耳根部，并向颈部蔓延，在吉恩的制服的微微敞开的领子下露出的锁骨都泛着一片粉红，尼诺看着出了神，几秒后，他意识到自己的视线被吉恩发现，赶紧移开视线，低下头。  
“抱歉。你今天打工辛苦了。我还硬把你带出来。让你连衣服都还没来得及换。”  
“没事。”  
“真的抱歉。”  
“都说没事了！”  
吉恩有些生气的语气让尼诺再次直视吉恩。  
或许是酒精的缘故，吉恩的睫毛有些湿润，而那双眼天蓝色的眼睛却直勾勾地盯着自己。尼诺就像被那双眼睛迷惑了一般，内心一边训斥着自己做这些事情可不是被长官骂这么简单，一边却为吉恩不停地倒着酒。  
数杯过后，吉恩伏在了餐桌上，手上还握着酒杯。吉恩的双眼比平时更加地无神，仿佛下一秒就要睡着了一般。尼诺的内心充满了罪恶感。放下酒杯，尼诺站起身，轻轻地拍着吉恩的背，“不能在这里睡着啊。”吉恩的动了动，却没有起身。尼诺轻轻地顺着吉恩那头有点凌乱的金发，猛地被吉恩抓住了手，立刻又被放开了，随即吉恩摇摇晃晃地站起来，又猛地向下摔下去。看着桌上散乱的玻璃瓶和杯，尼诺连忙揽住了吉恩的腰，用肩膀支撑住了吉恩。过于瘦削的躯干让尼诺的心再次猛地揪了一下，而于此同时吉恩也颤了一下。  
“尼诺……我要去……厕所……”吉恩的声音很轻，若不是因为他此刻就在尼诺的耳边，尼诺根本听不到。或许一半的原因是尼诺已经被耳边的吉恩呼出的热气夺走了大部分的注意力。  
尼诺家的浴室对于两个成年男性来说略显狭窄。但是吉恩的身体大部分的重量都搭在尼诺的身上，让尼诺不敢松开，维持着左手揽着吉恩的腰，肩膀支撑吉恩半边身体的姿势，艰难地来到马桶旁。然后尼诺就不知所措起来了。虽然同为男性，但是以这个姿势，还是十分尴尬。  
而吉恩似乎没有介意这些，他笨拙地想要拉下校裤的裤链，而那该死的裤链似乎在纽扣下方卡住了，吉恩尝试去解开自己的皮带，但也不知道是喝醉了无力的缘故，还是因为姿势的缘故，半天都解不开之后，吉恩说：“尼诺……”  
尼诺在内心叹了口气。用有些颤抖的右手，笨拙地解开了吉恩的皮带，及裤子的纽扣，然后连忙转开了头。而怀里的人迟迟没有动静。  
“吉恩……？”尼诺轻轻呼唤了一声，没有得到回答，尼诺转过头，就在此时，一个放大的吉恩的脸出现在眼前，吉恩温暖湿润的双唇碰上了自己的唇。过度吃惊的尼诺不由自主地向旁边缩了一下，忘记了自己正承受着吉恩大部分的体重，等他立刻反应过来后吉恩已经在往下掉，尼诺连忙俯身用双手抱住吉恩的腰。而不知道是幸还是不幸，吉恩的体重很轻，尼诺没有费很大的劲就把他稳住了，松了一口气，两人都摊坐在地上。  
回忆起数秒前的事情，尼诺脑海中的酒精仿佛被点燃了一般。  
“吉恩……你……”话没说完，吉恩摘下了尼诺了眼镜，再次堵住了尼诺的唇。  
第二次品尝到自己每日每夜都在注视的人的双唇，尼诺觉得自己已经疯了。什么任务，什么上司，全都给他抛到脑后了。  
这一次尼诺不再躲闪，更加紧紧地抱住了吉恩的腰，加深了这个吻。同时，尼诺也感到吉恩用双手揽住了自己的脖子。  
吉恩的吻十分的激烈，与平时的吉恩给人的冷淡的感觉相去甚远。像是想要把一直压抑着的情感都从这个吻传达给尼诺一样。尼诺只觉得每一寸被吉恩的吻侵犯的粘膜都在燃烧，吉恩的舌头伸了过来，让尼诺有点不知所措，但很快两人的舌头便本能地交缠在一起。浴室里的温度仿佛也随之上升。  
紧贴的身体传来对方的热度，尼诺感觉到吉恩的身体是火热的。结束了漫长的吻，浴室里只剩二人粗重的喘息声。吉恩的脸比刚才还要红，并且锁骨的地方比刚才更明显地发红。尼诺解开吉恩衬衫的上两个纽扣，让吉恩的锁骨完全露出来。瘦削的身体让吉恩的锁骨显得分外性感。尼诺只觉得身体的热度都往一个地方集中起来。想要错开视线，却只看到吉恩敞开的裤头，拉链不知道何时已经被拉下，黑色的松垮的四角裤有一处明显地隆起。尼诺的脑中仿佛“轰”地爆炸了。  
尼诺颤抖着解开了吉恩衬衫上剩下的纽扣，轻轻地抚摸着吉恩发烫的身体，然后忍不住爱怜地亲吻起吉恩的腹部。吉恩炽热的鼻息吹到尼诺的脖子上，尼诺仿佛触电一般颤抖着，低下头，用手握住了吉恩的隆起。  
突如其来的刺激让吉恩挺直了腰板，尼诺开始隔着四角裤缓缓地抚弄着吉恩的分身。手中的分身的分量正在缓缓增大，尼诺轻笑着，用拇指刺激着分身的前端。  
“嗯……”吉恩的齿间溢出了一声呻吟，然后吉恩发现了自己的失态，用双手捂住了脸。那是吉恩害羞的时候总是会有的坦诚的动作。  
“吉——恩——不要遮。”看到了想要的反应，尼诺很满意，一边不紧不慢地搓揉着吉恩，一边拽开吉恩的双手。  
被拉开双手的吉恩满脸通红，甚至鼻尖都泛起了淡淡的红色。  
四角裤的顶端已经湿了一片。尼诺的手悄悄溜了进去，直接搓揉着湿润的前端。  
“唔……”吉恩的双手抓住了尼诺的肩膀，随后又像不甘只受摆布一样，伸手握住了尼诺的裤裆。  
不知何时起就觉得有点局促的地方突然被握住，尼诺差点跳了起来，惹来了吉恩的轻笑。  
“尼诺，你好夸张。”  
“还不是因为你……”是的。一切都是因为你。尼诺的内心呐喊着。  
将彼此的分身从裤子的束缚中释放出来的瞬间，两人都因为热度中心直接接触冰凉的空气而颤抖着。但马上，他们紧贴在一起，再次交换起激烈的吻。  
“嗯……唔……”深吻中，尼诺按倒了吉恩。两人的下体紧紧的贴在一起，分身互相摩擦着，挤压着，仿佛在吸引对方的注意力一般。尼诺左手撑着地，右手握住了吉恩的右手，引到他握住了两人的分身，缓缓地捋着。  
结束了一个吻，尼诺想要支起身，却在此时被吉恩一把揽住了脖子，再次摔在了吉恩的身上。吉恩的唇立刻又缠了上来，同时下身处的吉恩的手加快了节奏，分身互相摩擦的快感让尼诺有点恍惚。尼诺听见吉恩的喘息越来越急促，紧接着一声闷哼，尼诺的下身猛地被握紧，让他脑袋一片空白。而身下的人则开始不停地颤抖着，一些微凉的液体渐在了自己的手上及腹部。

 

“积了很多啊。”尼诺一边舔着手上的粘稠的液体，一边调侃着，惹得吉恩再次捂起了脸。  
尼诺坐起身，扯了一段卫生纸，轻轻地擦着吉恩的下身。突然，吉恩猛地坐起来，用尼诺意想不到的大力将他按在地上，力气大得让尼诺的头重重地撞在浴室的瓷砖地板上。  
“哇啊！吉恩！”随即吉恩压在尼诺的身上，轻啄了一下尼诺的唇，随即俯下身，轻轻握住了尼诺依然挺立的分身，然后含入了口中。  
眼前的一幕让尼诺甚至觉得自己是撞到头出现了幻觉。他尊敬的，挚爱的，王子，朋友，吉恩，那对性感的薄唇，正在含着他的分身，而他还不争气地因为这个情景更加地硬了。吉恩的嘴里是炙热的，柔软的，而吉恩的舌头像舔着他最爱的面包上的奶油一样灵活地舔着他的分身，粗糙的触感直接刺激着尼诺的神经。尼诺只觉得眼前都朦胧一片了，而下半身的热度越来越集中，手不由自主地握住了吉恩的头发，而吉恩，仿佛明白了什么，猛地吸吮了一下。蓄积已久的精液毫不留情喷在了吉恩的嘴里，而尼诺也没有力气顾及这些了。他的眼前一片空白，脑海中也是一片空白。  
“喂？尼诺？？尼诺！！！”在失去意识的前一刻，他听到了吉恩慌张的声音。  
“我没事的……”尼诺不知道自己有没有把这句话说出口。


End file.
